Dejará mi memoria donde ardía
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Dos ciudades, Ciudad Domino, Ciudad de México Pero también dos mundos El nuestro, el de ellos Dos bandos eternamente enfrentados Hijos de Dios contra los Hijos del Diablo Un chico y dos pasados El que vivió y el que le pertenece Un don y dos deseos Paz y venganza Pero una única alternativa Una alternativa capaz de decidir más de un destino


Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi

Bueno, pongo aclaraciones:

1.- Es un Universo Alterno así que todo lo que ocurra aquí, será independiente de los sucesos manga/anime por lo que ruego que no me vengan con preguntas porque, claramente, no tendrá nada que ver una cosa con la otra

2.- Hay palabras en otro idioma, el idioma es indonesio pero yo las junté para crear cosas

3.- Si no te gusta, puedes abstenerte de tu derecho a dejar un comentario, no los obligo y no se obliguen a dejar un comentario a un trabajo que no les guste

4.- Si no te atrae, puedes dejar de leerlo, no les obligo a que lo lean, sólo lo subo como medio de diversión y pasatiempo

Sin más por el momento, pueden empezar a leer el fanfic

* * *

Comienzo mi día, como cualquier otro. Me baño, me lavo los dientes, me pongo el uniforme, desayuno y me despido de mi abuelito para ir a la escuela.

Me encuentro con Joey en el camino, Tristán se nos une a media caminata y nos encontramos con Ryo casi llegando a la Escuela, platicando y riendo un poco de lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

Al entrar al salón, me encuentro con que la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se encuentran en sus lugares, por lo que le pregunto a Joey si algo pasaría. Él me responde que no sabe nada y sólo se levanta de hombros para ir y hablar con Malik.

Camino a mi lugar, dejando mis cosas a un costado de este para pensar lo extraño que había ocurrido en mi hogar el viernes por la tarde. Pasé tanto tiempo pensando que no me di cuenta que el maestro de Lógica había entrado.

—Buenos días— saludó y yo lo imité por educación— Como saben, esta escuela no admite a nadie cuando el semestre se inicia y menos estando a punto de finalizar…

Sabía a lo que llegaría, _chico nuevo_ pasó por mi mente al mismo tiempo en que él lo decía. Ignoré por un momento la imagen de aquel alumno que se había ganado un lugar en esta escuela pero, al medio escuchar los cuchicheos de los demás, lo miré y me quedé en una pieza.

—Mi nombre es Yami Halackti— dijo aquel.

Yami y yo éramos parecidos físicamente, sólo que él mucho más alto y más _varonil_ que yo puesto que, a mi parecer, era un enclenque que apenas y sobrevivió la secundaria por la ayuda de sus amigos.

Él me miró con una mirada que no supe descifrar, eran unos ojos que sólo reflejaban que el alma ocupante de aquel cuerpo estaba muerta, una mirada sin vida, carente de emociones alegres que pudieran decir más sobre él.

Regresé de mis pensamientos al notar que se sentaba a mi lado, me miró unos instantes antes de regresar su mirada al maestro y yo le imité, lo que menos quería era que pensara que era gay y, además, un acosador.

Las clases eran iguales a los días anteriores, no significaban la gran cosa más que mi futuro y sólo por eso me concentraba en ellas. Yami hacía ojos ciegos cuando le llegaban cartitas con números telefónicos o diciéndole un montón de cumplidos y, viendo que Tea también enviaba sus cartitas, pensé que recibía piropos obscenos por parte de ella.

El receso llegó y Yami se escabulló de entre las hordas de mujeres con ganas de saber las miles de incógnitas que podían rodearle, especialmente si era o no era gay puesto que en mi salón era algo un poco común entre los más guapos.

Suspiré con cierto cansancio antes de salir e ir a la cafetería por algo de comer y beber.

Me detuve a medio camino y noté que el cielo estaba nublado, además de que había una niebla demasiado densa como para que algún alma se decidiera a pasar por ahí.

Volví a suspirar antes de retomar mi camino. Curiosamente, no había persona alguna dentro de la cafetería y eso se me hizo raro porque, normalmente y sobre todo en los días lluviosos, la cafetería estaba atestada de alumnos de diferentes semestres y de todos los maestros que daban clases.

Casi paso por desapercibido a Yami que comía tranquilamente en una mesa, en la esquina. Entré y compré lo que sería mi desayuno y entretenimiento mientras llegaba la hora de salida.

Me senté y comí tranquilamente, esperando a que algún alumno entrara pero sólo Yami se me acercó.

—¿Eres Yugi Moto?— preguntó con un voz apagada y algo fría.

—Así es— respondí de manera neutra, sin alegrarme para evitar que pensara que soy _una quinceañera enamorada_ pero tampoco siendo hostil para que no pensara que era un _sangrón_.

Escuché cómo suspiraba y luego se sentó frente a mí, sin decir nada mientras él examinaba cada uno de los movimientos que hacía antes de volver a suspirar profundamente.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunté con educación, tratando de iniciar una plática para conocernos.

No me respondió en un largo rato pero tampoco se fue, no le dejé entre ver que me moría de la curiosidad el saber la razón de que estuviera ahí sentado.

Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad, tratando de ignorarlo por completo pero sintiendo aquella fría y muerta mirada sobre mí.

—Tengo un problema y sólo tú podrías ayudarme— dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Atiné a mirarlo con curiosidad antes de hacer nada. Mi mirada lo puso más nervioso puesto que pegó su cara a la mesa.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?— pregunté tranquilamente.

Escuché las voces de los demás acercándose y empujando las puertas velozmente, muchas voces de mujeres gritando por él y corriendo hasta su lugar.

Cuando quería ver a los demás, yo sentí unos labios sobre los míos. Me sorprendí tanto que no correspondí aquel beso pero, al sentir la lengua colarse en mi boca y entendiendo la _ayuda_ que necesitaba, correspondí el beso. Me importó nada lo que mis amigos pensaran de mí, podía explicarles la razón de que pasara esto pero más tarde.

Extrañamente sentí cómo pasaba sus manos por mis brazos y, aun teniendo el saco, sentía un fuego crecer, un fuego que sentí por vez primera, sentí los fieros labios de Yami pasearse sobre los míos, sedientos de mí. Sentía que su toque me quemaba pero aquel calor me agradaba, era único y no quería que acabara pero todo lo que inicia debe de acabar.

Nos separamos, yo jadeaba por recuperar la respiración perdida mientras que él sólo inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca. Me di cuenta de las miradas que se cernían sobre mí, me levanté torpemente y salí de aquel lugar por la puerta que daba con el patio. Me escondí entre los árboles y, con la niebla que crecía cada momento más, pensaba que no me encontrarían en un buen rato.

Toqué mis labios, sentía la calidez y el fuego que Yami me había dejado luego de besarme. Me estremecí y un delicioso pero doloroso placer bajó desde mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, sabía que esto sucedía cuando deseabas a alguien pero ¿desear a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

Me seguía preguntando lo que mis tontos pensamientos me llevaban a la mente, lo que pasaba a mi alrededor podía matarme o raptarme pero no me importaba.

—¿Por qué corriste?— escuché una voz y pegué un saltito del susto.

Se acercó a mí y vi que era Yami, tenía el ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos no había enojo alguno.

—La vergüenza— murmuré por lo bajo— Jamás había besado a un hombre.

—Hasta ahora— incluyó algo complacido.

¿Acaso le gustó que él fuera mi primer beso con un hombre?, sacudí mi cabeza ante tal idea ya que era imposible que así fuera.

—Mira, soy gay— me dijo directamente— Besarte fue la única forma que encontré para quitarme a todas esas mujeres.

—El problema recae en que no soy gay— dije recalcando la última palabra— Puede que no parezca heterosexual pero ya he tenido varias novias.

La mirada de Yami se comenzó a enojar, sus ojos se veían listos para atacarme, como si sólo estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para dar el golpe sin arriesgarse mucho.

—Pero te gustó ese beso, ¿no es así?— me preguntó con tono de superioridad.

—No fue malo pero no me gustó— mentí, no le daría el gusto de que supiera que me seguía estremeciendo al pensar en aquel beso.

Me sentí contra el húmedo suelo y comencé a reclamarle pero sus ardientes labios se dirigieron a mi cuello donde comenzaron a morderlo, lamerlo y besarlo de una manera en que me hacía estremecerme desde la espina dorsal hasta cierta zona sensible de mi anatomía.

Se levantó y, en vez de soltarme como esperé, me comenzó a tocar el torso sobre la ropa, apretando mis tetillas y eso causó que soltara varios suspiros de placer pero una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza en aquel momento ¿por qué conoce los puntos que más me hacen estremecerme?

—Lo siento— se disculpó antes de dejar de tocarme, me sentí frío e inerte sin su calor junto a mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— pregunté mientras me sentaba, tratando de recuperar mi tono normal ya que sentía arder la cara.

Él se levantó de hombros y me di cuenta que cubría sus manos con unos guantes que no había visto antes pero lo ignoré.

—No tengo idea, sólo sé que tengo la necesidad de hacerlo— me respondió y eso hizo arder más mi rostro.

Luego de un rato, decidí levantarme e ir a la escuela pero Yami me detuvo.

—No te recomendaría volver— dijo con mirada seria y yo lo vi con confusión.

—¿Por qué?— le pregunté.

Yami dudó bastante fuerte y me solté de su agarre, dirigiéndome a la escuela, la cual, estaba como destruida

Al entrar, descubrí que había puros cadáveres, todos en un estado avanzado de putrefacción pero sus huesos parecían haber pasado alguna incineración.

Al llegar a la cafetería, los cadáveres que encontré me dejaron helado y silenciosas lágrimas salieron de mi rostro:

Tres cadáveres con algo de cabello en ellos todavía, uno rubio, otro cenizo y el último albino, los tres parecían que apenas estaba en putrefacción debido a que pude ver los ojos dentro de del cráneo, la ropa incinerada pero todavía puesta.

Me tiré al suelo, mis piernas no aguantaban mi peso y caí con un sonido sordo al suelo con mis rodillas. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y vi que era la mano de Yami y sólo atiné a mirarlo con odio.

—¿¡Tú hiciste esto!?— le reclamé y él sólo apretó su agarre en mi hombro.

—Esta escuela dejó de funcionar hace años— me dijo y mi odio sólo pudo crecer— En la década de los ochenta, esta escuela se incendió matando a todos los alumnos y docentes que en ella se encontraban.

—¿Y mis amigos?— le pregunté— ¿Cómo pude estar con ellos hace unos minutos?

—¿Hablas de esos tres cadáveres?— señaló los cuerpos que tenía enfrente y asentí— Ellos entraron aquí hace unos diez u once meses y jamás volvieron a salir

—Eso no responde a mis preguntas, ¿cómo pude estar con ellos antes de que me besaras?

Yami me obligó a levantarme y lo miré directamente a los ojos, el odio lo transmitía y creo que él no entendía mis preguntas. Me abrazó y yo intenté zafarme pero era más fuerte que yo y no pude pero sentí que caía contra el piso por un empujón de Yami.

—¡Corre!— me gritó y sin entender, miré a su dirección, encontrándome con los cadáveres de Joey, Ryo y Malik en pie, buscando a Yami.

Primero me congelé del miedo y luego salí corriendo de aquel lugar hacia mi casa, encontrando sólo cadáveres a mi paso, niebla mucho más densa de la que jamás había visto y las calles completamente diferentes a como las recordaba.

Al llegar a casa, subí a la habitación que era de mi abuelo y miré por la rendija puesto que estaba abierta, tratando de saber si estaba ahí o no.

Tanto el alivio como el miedo me invadieron, él estaba ahí pero no era él. Unas cuencas vacías se encontraban en el lugar de sus ojos y sangre seca estaba en su rostro. Me dirigí silenciosamente a la cocina, tomando un cuchillo y saliendo de aquel lugar que ya no era mi hogar.

Unos brazos mucho más grandes que los de Yami me atraparon y chillé del miedo, forcejé contra mi captor pero su voz me tranquilizó sólo un poco.

—Yugi, tranquilo, soy Kaiba— me dijo y desistí un poco de mis intentos de huir— Yami me ha enviado por ti, tengo que llevarte a Kaiba Corporation

Asentí, todo lo que tocaba se sentía mucho más caliente que yo y supe que era porque estaba pálido, muerto del miedo y congelándome.

A mitad del camino, Yami se nos unió, parecía cansado pero estaba bien y, por lo que vi, sólo se había roto su ropa pero no sus guantes.

El silencio predominaba todo, no me atrevía a preguntar nada y ellos tampoco parecían querer contar algo, simplemente caminamos sin rumbo alguno para mí y luego vi una limosina con un hombre esperando al castaño y los tres subimos.

Yami y Kaiba intercambiaron una mirada, como si con eso comenzaran a buscar si alguien me explicaría algo o todo se quedaría en silencio hasta que el castaño suspiró y Yami se quitó sus guantes, mostrando un par de ojos color sangre.

—Estas cosas se llaman _Jahatama_— dijo señalando uno de los ojos que tenía— Nací con ellas y me permiten erradicar maldiciones pero por un corto tiempo.

—¿Maldiciones?— pregunté con incredulidad.

—La escuela a la que creías ir, tenía una maldición, causando que vivieras en la época en la que todavía estaba de pie— dijo moviendo los dedos, como si se sintiera incómodo de que viera tan fijamente los ojos tatuados que tenía— No habías sido eliminado porque ibas y venías y le agradabas a la maldición pero ahora, ella vendrá por ti.

—Las maldiciones no existen— le dije y el castaño me vio con cierto rencor.

—Hasta cierto punto, mi primo y sus padres han logrado eliminarlas un tiempo— dijo y me sorprendí que ellos compartieran una línea sanguínea— Sin embargo, las maldiciones cobran más fuerza si más de cuatro personas mueren en un edificio.

Quedamos un rato en silencio, yo miré las palmas de Kaiba y las de Yami, sólo las de Yami estaban marcadas con ojos de sangre mientras que las de Kaiba eran blancas, como las mías.

Al mirar por la ventana, me di cuenta que no nos dirigíamos a la casa del CEO que conocí cuando pasaba junto a Joey.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté y ellos me dijeron que al aeropuerto, Ciudad Domino estaba maldita y solamente podía escapar mientras Yami siguiera ahí porque sus ojos repelían la maldición a donde quisiera ir esta pero sólo cuando tenía al descubierto aquellos ojos en sus manos.

Sentí mis manos escocer, una sensación que me daba cuando imaginaba cosas desagradables o cuando me picaba alguna hormiga o mosquito pero nada de aquello había cruzado mi mente o cuerpo.

El viaje en avión fue espantoso para mí, sentía que en cada minuto podía despertar y ellos dos me habrían abandonado, no quería dormir por eso y me quedé despierto hasta que llegamos a alguna otra ciudad, protegida por algo ya que sentía un ambiente diferente al de Ciudad Domino.

Una mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos negros y ojos verdes recibió a Yami con un gran abrazo y le dio un regaño maternal por dejar al descubierto sus _Jahatama_ pero no hizo más y un señor de cabellos tricolor y ojos como la sangre recibió a su hijo con una palmada en la espalda, otro regaño por su parte al dejar aquellos ojos al descubierto pero, al ver su palma fijamente, me encontré que en ambos padres existían aquellas mismas marcas.

Un niño de cabellos azabaches recibió a Kaiba y este lo cargó, vi que eran hermano por cómo se trataban y no pensé más, aquel ambiente me llenaba de melancolía al recordar a mi abuelo tanto aquella mañana como cuando fui a casa, todavía traía el cuchillo pero lo escondí en mi pantalón, atado a mi muslo con una cuerda que encontré en el avión.

—Él debe ser Yugi— escuché a la mujer decir con algo de sorpresa y admiración— El único que no fue afectado por la maldición en Ciudad Domino.

—Es muy afortunado— dijo el señor revolviendo mis cabellos— Normalmente él es el tipo de personas que las maldiciones toman primero.

Sólo suspiré, no entendía nada y para mí, ellos estaban locos de remate y mejor me concentré en la picazón que mi mano estaba teniendo, rascando hasta dejarla roja y ni siquiera me aliviaba con eso.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una casa de dos plantas, una casa pintada de color crema verde claro por fuera, varias ventanas que daban a ver alguna estantería, una televisión y muchas cosas más pero, por dentro, era completamente diferente.

Varias armas se veían colgadas de la pared, algunos estantes repletos de libros y todos parecían de otra época y, por los títulos, supe que estaban en otro idioma.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación— me dijo Yami y subimos, caminando por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación con dos camas, una parecía estar ocupada mientras que la otra estaba completamente en blanco, con una sábana y una almohada puesta pero nada más.— Originalmente era mi habitación pero mis padres me dijeron que si llegaba alguna visita con niños, ellos se quedarían conmigo por lo que siempre estuvo esa cama ahí.

—¿Alguna vez llegó alguien con niños?— pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Sí, varias veces y luego no dormía por el miedo a que descubriera mis _Jahatama_.

Miré por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que me metí en la cama libre y me quedé dormido de tan sólo tocar la almohada.

Cuando desperté, todavía no amanecía pero Yami ya estaba despierto y se movía de un lado al otro, inquieto y preocupado.

Varias veces me hice el dormido cuando miraba hacia mi dirección hasta que los primeros rayos solares comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana, me levanté y él tomó una de mis manos pero la soltó al comprobar que mi palma estaba blanca, carente de _Jahatama_. Le pregunté la razón de que viera mi mano pero evadió mi pregunta diciéndome que me bañara y arreglara porque desayunaríamos y nos iríamos a otro lugar. Repliqué internamente, no tenía ropa, sólo traía el uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto desde el día anterior y él, como si hubiera leído mi mente, dejó un bóxer negro, un pantalón y una camisa, ambos de un color negro y ajustado.

—Es la clase de ropa que tengo— dijo— Tómalo o déjalo.

Fruncí el ceño pero la tomé, entré al baño, me desvestí y me bañé, aunque seguía molesto con Yami por lo que me había hecho el día anterior y por el trato que me estaba dando, le agradecía sólo un poco por sacarme de mi _"vida"._

Salí del baño arrastrando el pantalón por lo grande que me quedaba, lo doblé y busqué una engrapadora para mantener el dobladillo en su lugar. Me dirigí a la puerta, descubriendo que Yami estaba ahí pero con los ojos cerrados y, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, comenzó a caminar rumbo al comedor sin mirarme o decirme nada. Le seguí.

Luego del desayuno, la madre de Yami me dio un arma y me dijo cómo esconderla y usarla. No entendí la razón de que me dijera aquello pero accedí. Más tarde, Yami me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos al aeropuerto y entendí que regresaríamos a Ciudad Domino; me negó rotundamente, no quería volver a la boca del lobo otra vez pero no me dio elección y me obligó a subir. Molesto, le ignoré cuando me hablaba, incluso cuando me hacía cumplidos por mi apariencia.

Sentí el viaje mucho más largo que la vez anterior y, en una de mis distracciones, Yami me tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa?— me preguntó— Trato de liberarte de una maldición y me tratas como si fuera el que te la ha puesto.

—Porque así fue— le contesté— Antes de que llegaras, esa _"maldición"_ no existía.

—¿Has escuchado o prestado atención a cómo se pone una?— me preguntó y lo dudé, si todo lo que había vivido era una mentira, no podía decirle algo que era erróneo.

Miró mi rostro fijamente y supo la respuesta sin que yo moviera los labios.

—Una maldición se genera cuando alguien muere presa de una ira y pena extremas, esta maldición queda concentrada en los lugares en que dicha persona vivió. Quienes van a parar a estos lugares, sufren sus efectos, mueren y generan una nueva maldición— dijo quitándose de encima pero todavía me mantenía agarrado a él— Todas y cada una de tus compañeras sufrió una ruptura en el cuello y luego fueron violadas— comentó y aparté la mirada de él— Los bravucones fueron ahogados en el inodoro y los listillos, golpeados hasta que su cráneo se rompió.

Imágenes de sus palabras me llegaron, mujeres violadas, sin posibilidad de gritar o negarse por tener el cuello roto, los más musculosos y altos, ahogados en el inodoro y los más débiles, sangrando y sin cabeza reconocible.

—Luego de que se aseguraran que estaban muertos, incendiaron la escuela.

—¿Qué hicieron con los docentes?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Cloroformo— dijo— Cuando los efectos pasaron y se eliminaron de su cuerpo, sus almas ya estaban camino al limbo.

Sin que me dijera más nada, imágenes de lo que sucedió después de aquello me llegaron:

Día tras días, familias enteras aparecían muertas, algunas sin ojos ni lengua; otras, decapitadas; otras más, las mujeres –tanto de niñas de dos o tres años hasta mujeres de ochenta años de edad– eran violadas y los hombres, desmembrados.

—¿Cómo pude sobrevivir?— le pregunté— ¿Cómo no me mató?

Escuché que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego la soltó.

—Hay personas que nacen con la posibilidad de vivir en la época que precede a la maldición, quedándose en aquella fecha y, para la maldición, pasan desapercibidas pero nadie debe llegar e interrumpir con aquella continuidad espacio-tiempo porque será detectada por la maldición y querrá eliminarla.

Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire y supe que, la razón por la que viera la verdad, era por Yami. Creamos un silencio, quizás y era incómodo para Yami pero, para mí, era de reflexión. En ese tiempo, él me había soltado y se había ido pero quedándose en aquella habitación.

—¿De verdad eres gay?— le pregunté luego de un rato, quise reír cuando escuche que escupía algo y que empezaba a toser pero creí que había sido un impertinente por lo que traté de disculparme y, cuando iba a hacerlo, el habló.

—Sí, soy gay— me dijo y lo miré, se veía molesto consigo mismo pero el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas lo hacían ver tierno— Mis padres no lo saben, piensan que sólo me concentro en esta tarea y que no me atrevo a invitar a alguna chica a salir conmigo.

—¿Qué crees que pase si les dices?— le pregunté con una sonrisa— Me lo revelaste y ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Era una emergencia— dijo y sonrió—, además, no pensé que lo tomarías enserio.

—¡Me besaste!— exclamé riendo— Tuviste suerte de que no fuera lengua larga.

—No tienes de qué quejarte, te gustó— me guiñó el ojo y me sonrojé por lo que aparté la mirada, escuchando que soltaba una pequeña carcajada y eso me hizo hacer un mohín.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron más tranquilas, me había confirmado mis sospechas, además de ser un secreto íntimo sobre él pero me sentía un poco culpable y aquella culpabilidad me comía internamente.

—Sabes, tú fuiste mi primer beso— confesé jugando con mis dedos.

—No tienes porqué mentir— me dijo— A pesar de que eras invisible para la maldición, tu vida ahí era casi normal, podías salir y besar a cualquiera, incluso pudiste haber tenido sexo— lo último lo dijo con enojo, como si le molestara pensar que ya lo había hecho con alguien más y eso me sonrojó de sobre manera.

Jugué con mis dedos mientras lo decía y el sonrojo me cubría hasta el cuello.

—Es verdad, nunca besé a nadie— mis nervios me traicionaron justo en el momento menos indicado— Además, todavía soy virgen— dije y quise enterrar la cara en la tierra, como un avestruz.

Sentí unos labios sobre mi mejilla lo que hizo que mis nervios se soltaran más, causando que soltara una risilla ahogada.

—Gracias— escuché que me dijo y luego se fue a la cabina del piloto, dejándome solo pero feliz de que el otro supiera una verdad mía aunque un poco más vergonzosa de confesar que el ser homosexual aunque una pizca de preocupación recorría mi espalda ya que no confiaba mucho en él.

Olvidé casi todas mis preocupaciones cuando la picazón volvió y sólo me concentré en rascarme las palmas, aquella comezón me estaba volviendo loco.

Yami volvió y me vio rascándome, hizo una pregunta que ignoré ya que no prestaba atención, mi única preocupación era erradicar la comezón pero él tomó una de mis manos y pasó sus dedos por la palma, donde mis uñas habían estado jugando.

—Parece ser que mis _Jahatama_ te han hecho daño— dijo rozando con la yema de los dedos cada línea en mi mano— Psicológicamente, crees que saldrán y que funcionarán como ojos más pero no es así, simplemente son como tatuajes.

Me dijo y, lentamente, la comezón paró pero él enredó sus dedos con los míos, entrelazándolos y yo también los entrelacé, mirando luego el rostro de Yami quien me veía con una pizca de deseo y, luego, bajó su mirada a mis labios.

Se acercó a mí, mirando únicamente mis labios y yo también me acerqué hasta que nuestras bocas hicieron un contacto, simplemente sus labios contra los míos, mis labios contra los suyos pero abrí mi boca y él metió su lengua a mi cavidad bucal, explorándola, memorizando cada espacio. Soltó mi mano y las dirigió a mi nuca mientras que yo comencé a tocar su pecho.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaban y exploraban la cavidad contraria pero también mordíamos los labios del otro. Sus manos delineaban mi cuerpo mientras que las mías se pasaban por su espalda, tocando la piel que era cubierta por aquella camisa azul que traía puesta.

Buscó, a tientas, recostar la silla en la que iba y ponerse encima de mí pero no me importó, algo dentro de mí lo deseaba y no quería que se acabara.

Sin embargo, todo lo que inicia acaba, nos separamos por la falta de aire y jadeábamos, buscando recuperar el aire que el otro nos había robado, unidos por un hilo de saliva que yo no quise romper pero que Yami lo hizo al verme con sorpresa y cierto horror.

—Perdóname— me dijo con aquella mirada pero un tierno color rosa adornaba su rostro— No volverá a pasar, no dejaré que algún impulso me domine nuevamente.

Quise llamarlo, quise decirle que no me molestaba pero las palabras no acudían a mis labios pero me levanté y caminé hasta él, abrazándolo para evitar que se sintiera mal.

_Si vas a hacer algo, que sea ahora o nunca_, pensé mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí que me regresaba el abrazo pero con duda en sus acciones. Suspiré como enamorado y luego reflexioné lo que había pasado, pensado y hecho por lo que me sonrojé furiosamente pero sentir el aroma que Yami soltaba, era lo mejor y el más dulce perfuma que haya olido en mi vida por lo que cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de aquel aroma.

Un rato más tarde, me acordé de una duda que me perseguía constantemente así que me separé de él y lo encaré.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Me miró un momento sin comprender el motivo de mi pregunta pero sonrió.

—Vamos a la Ciudad de México, quiero que me ayudes a erradicar otra maldición— me respondió y lo vi con confusión— Tú puedes ver cuando hay gente y yo puedo decir si pertenece o no a una maldición.

Suspiré derrotado, serían más o menos 19 o 20 horas de viaje, y ya llevábamos como dos o tres horas de vuelo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Anochecía y nosotros seguíamos dentro del avión, estaba aburrido y las películas que había no me agradaban o ya las había visto varias veces. Yami también estaba aburrido pero lo disimulaba jugando con su teléfono –el cual ya llevaba rato descargado– o jugaba con sus dedos pero me ignoraba desde lo del beso.

—¿Qué te parece si nos preguntamos cosas?— le pregunté, si no hacía algo o hablaba con él, me moriría de aburrimiento.

—¿Eh?— respondió a lo que dije— ¿Tú me preguntas cosas y yo te las pregunto?

Asentí y le dije que podía ser el primero en preguntar lo que quisiera.

Lo meditó un momento y luego surgió la pregunta.

—¿Con quién suponías que vivías?

—Con mi abuelito— contesté— Luego de que llegaras y la maldición me detectara, vi que no tenía mucho de muerto pero aun así, lo estaba.

Yami guardó silencio, esperando mi pregunta, la cual, sería un poco imprudente.

—¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales?— pregunté y sentí la mirada sorprendida de Yami sobre mí por lo que me escondí más en la silla.

Guardó silencio un largo rato, sentí que me quería retractar pero contestó

—Con un hombre y una mujer— dijo— La mujer fue antes de que definiera mi orientación sexual y con el hombre, fuer por curiosidad

Me sentí molesto, realmente estaba molesto por aquella respuesta aunque no debía, no lo conocía después de todo.

—¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?

—Hamburguesas— respondí— ¿Cuál es tú película favorita?

—Generalmente, las de terror, no importa cuál sea mientras sea de ese género— respondió, yo me senté más en la silla al oír que se acercaba a mí.

Sentí la silla caer al grado de quedar recostado y con Yami mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué?— le pregunté antes de sentir que colaba una mano a mi entrepierna— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Sé que tienes curiosidad—dijo Yami antes de tomarme a un estilo nupcial y dejarme en el suelo del avión— Ni siquiera mi primo ha hecho aquella pregunta tan de repente como lo hiciste tú y él es heterosexual como deberías suponer que eres.

Me soltó luego de eso y se fue a su rincón, estaba molesto otra vez con él, ya no volvería a caer en su juego ni le hablaría.

Llegamos a la Ciudad de México y nos dirigimos a las zonas más pobres y caminamos por un largo rato, ignorando a Yami y él ignorándome pero sin que nos molestáramos por eso.

Algunas casas estaban hechas de pura lámina oxidada, otras, de madera vieja y mohosa. Nos íbamos a rendir cuando encontramos una casa del virreinato. La pintura se veía en perfectas condiciones pero el jardín un poco maltratado. Quise entrar pero la voz de una mujer hablando en español me detuvo, no entendí el idioma pero parecía que Yami si lo sabía.

—¿Qué dijo?— le pregunté con tono seco y distante.

—Dijo que evitáramos entrar a esta casona, está embrujada y que aquel que entra, jamás sale o, si lo hace, queda loco— me respondió en el mismo tono distante.

Suspiré, sabía que entraríamos y así fue, me tomó del brazo y me obligó a entrar… pero lo que me encontré fue una casona completamente deteriorada por dentro. Nos separamos, él buscaría en el piso superior mientras que yo lo haría en la planta baja.

Busqué signos de algo extraño pero no encontré nada, iba a subir cuando una voz muy conocida me llamó.

—¡Hermano! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!— unos brazos me rodearon y me impidieron moverme, dejando que el pánico se adueñara de mí— Nos debes una explicación

—¡Es cierto!— escuché otra conocida voz— ¡Debes explicarnos que te besaras con el chico nuevo!

El pánico lo dominaba todo en mí pero debía hacer como si no supiera nada, como si Yami jamás me hubiera dicho nada sobre la maldición que azotaba la ciudad en la que viví el último año de mi vida.

—Yo no lo besé, él me besó— dije mientras sonreía y correspondía el abrazo que Joey me regalaba aunque grité internamente al saber que eran huesos lo que me abrazaban— Sólo le correspondí para que las mujeres lo dejaran en paz aunque los hombres vayan tras él

Sentí que una mano me revolvía el cabello y me separé del abrazo que Joey me daba para sorprenderme que estaban tal y como los vi hacía dos días que me parecían muy lejanos.

Me vieron con preocupación al verme pálido, me preguntaron si estaba bien o si quería salir a tomar aire, respondí que necesitaba revisar algo en la segunda planta pero que regresaba enseguida. Los tres asintieron diciendo que debían revisar algo afuera.

Al subir, me encontré con Yami que sangraba por el abdomen y eso me asustó al grado de que corrí para ver si podía parar la hemorragia. Él me alejó débilmente pero no le hice caso. Levanté la camisa y descubrí una enorme herida que manaba constantemente por lo que busqué cortar el pantalón para que fuera lo suficientemente largo como para parar un rato la hemorragia.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?— le pregunté pero las sombras de mis amigos aparecieron enfrente de nosotros con una mirada de pocos amigos dirigida a mí y una de odio hacia Yami.

—Vemos que te preocupa este _anaket_— dijo Joey, sentí las manos de Malik sobre mis hombros, apartándome del lado de Yami pero yo simplemente me negué

Yami se levantó con un dolor inmenso en su rostro y liberó sus _Jahatama_, haciendo que mis tres amigos desaparecieran por un momento pero, aun así, escuché la voz de Joey decir:

—¿Un _anaket_ y un _anakuh_?— su voz se escuchaba burlesca, como si no perteneciéramos o como si fuéramos pareja y fuéramos como el agua y el aceite.

—¿Qué quiso decir?— le pregunté a Yami cuando este se tranquilizó un poco.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de hablar.

—_Jahatama_ es como abreviamos _Jahat Mata_, ojos del diablo, que son los que tengo en mis palmas, fui alterado genéticamente durante el embarazo de mi madre para que naciera con ellas y así poder seguir con el legado de ellos— respondió— _Anaket_, es la abreviación de _Anak Setan_, hijo del diablo, me llaman así por estos ojos con los que nací.

—Eso no responde mi duda, ¿por qué Joey me llamaría… como me llamó?— le pregunté, no me sabía aquella pronunciación nueva para mí.

—_Anakuh_— respondió— Hijo de Dios, eso eres, por lo cual, pasas desapercibido para las maldiciones, normalmente son modificados genéticamente y eso causa que nazcan con unos ojos color blanco en las palmas llamados _matallah_, ojos de Dios— respondió y lo vi con sorpresa, mis palmas eran completamente blancas, nunca ha habido algún ojo en ellas— Sin embargo, eres el primer nacimiento que se produce de esta manera, quedando libre de las marcas y siendo negado como tal.

Definitivamente, antes pensaba que estaba loco, ahora aquel pensamiento cambió a que estaba demente pero la mayor prueba fue que mis amigos se habían ido de tan sólo descubrir sus ojos por lo que estuve obligado a creerle.

—Normalmente, los _anakuh_ y los _anaket_ nos odiamos a muerte porque uno provoca que las maldiciones se acerquen mientras que el otro las erradica— dijo Yami llevando su mano al lugar donde el pantalón trataba de detener la hemorragia que salía de él— Pero… yo… me he enamorado de uno de los _anakuh._

No sabía cómo interpretar aquella declaración por lo que simplemente abracé a Yami, aunque era el peor momento para que me dijera eso, lo agradecía bastante porque sentía que era de las primeras veces en que Yami era sincero con alguien.

—¿Cómo eliminamos la maldición que aquí vive?— le pregunté pero él negó con la cabeza

—Aquí hay más de una— respondió y escuché que algo se movía arriba.

Cuando miré a las escaleras, una mujer se _arrastraba_ escaleras abajo, sus cabellos eran negros y estaba vestida de blanco pero manchado de sangre, su cabello cubría su rostro y, al abrir la boca, soltó un traqueteo de muerte.

Escaleras arriba, un demonio de cara roja subía con una _sonrisa_ hasta nosotros, del techo, salían mis amigos pero a cómo los había visto en la escuela.

Miré mis palmas, blancas pero sabía que debajo de aquellas manos existían ojos y eso me molestó. Pensé un momento y quise preguntarle algo a Yami pero este todavía se agarraba con dolor extremo su abdomen.

Lágrimas salieron de mi rostro, supe que tenía que hacer por lo que abracé a Yami una última vez antes de tomar el arma que había escondido en el pantalón, me alegraba de haber tomado el cuchillo de mi hogar. La mirada de Yami se volvió preocupada, no me creía capaz de lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Erradica esta maldición, erradica la maldición que hay en mi hogar— le pedí— Si yo llamo a las maldiciones, esta es la solución.

Antes de que me dijera algo, enterré el cuchillo en mi pecho, en el lugar donde iba mi corazón y todo se volvió negro para mí.

Yugi calló inerte al suelo, mucha sangre salía de su pecho y me enojé bastante con los malditos fantasmas que habitaban aquel lugar.

Recordé el símbolo que debía hacerse con la sangre de un _anakuh_ para poder eliminar completamente una maldición de un lugar para siempre y, así, evitar que más lleguen por lo que, con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas de ira y tristeza, manché mis manos con su sangre y las imprimí en el suelo, luego, tomé más sangre con mis dedos y dibujé mis _jahatama_ un poco más grande que mis manos.

Una vez hecho, proseguí a dibujar una cruz y a un cuervo volando sobre ella, detallando las cosas con las sangre de Yugi. Me sentía horrible al usarla pero no encontraba otra forma de eliminar la maldición que me mantenía atrapado ahí. Dibujé árboles secos alrededor de la cruz y el cuervo y, para cuando levanté el rostro, me encontré con que los únicos fantasmas que estaban eran los de los _amigos_ de Yugi ya que ellos no pertenecían a aquella maldición.

—Sin van a matarme— comencé a decir— Háganlo, ya no tengo más nada que perder

El rubio soltó una carcajada bastante sarcástica antes de decirme:

—¿Matarte?, no lo creo, estarás bastante bien con el castigo de haber visto al único que ha robado tu corazón muerto y por tu culpa e ingratitud— miró el cadáver de Yugi, el cual, tenía la boca entreabierta al igual que sus ojos que miraban el techo— Nunca sabrás si correspondía ese tonto e inútil sentimiento que dices profesarle

Morí de rabia internamente por lo que levanté mis palmas y volvieron a irse para no volver a escucharlos en un rato, me acerqué a su cuerpo y lo puse entre mis brazos, llorando su muerte.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

Lloré hasta que mi mirada se volvió igual a la de él.

_Muerta_.

Cargué su cadáver, no importándome si algo me pasaba, lo único que haría sería llevarlo a Ciudad Domino para liberar el pueblo al que él se había aferrado por la vida de su abuelo.

Dentro del avión, saqué el cuchillo que yacía enterrado en su pecho y también drené toda su sangre, levándome varias botellas de agua para, finalmente, encerrarlo en el congelador de donde saqué las agujas para evitar la descomposición de su cuerpo.

Me quedé sentado a un lado de aquella puerta, esperando que todo fuera un sueño y que Yugi llegara por el lado opuesto, preguntándome si algo me pasaba pero, entre más pasaban las horas, esa pequeña esperanza se iba marchitando.

Al llegar a Ciudad Domino, bajé y corrí en busca de la escuela, encontrándola y entrando, listo para volver a hacer los símbolos y así eliminar la maldición de los amigos de Yugi, de sus compañeros y de la maldición más grande jamás existente hasta ese momento.

Así lo hice y el aire se sintió menos pesado que antes, más limpio y puro.

—Este es el último trabajo que hago, no quiero nada que ver con maldiciones el resto de mi vida— dije mirando el cielo que, lentamente, se despejaba y dejaba ver un brillante sol y aquellas palabras las cumplí puesto que les hice creer a mis padres que estaba muerto, que había muerto en un pueblo fantasma y que no encontraron mi cuerpo.

Mi primo me mandaba algo de su dinero, vivía de él además de trabajar en Egipto, lugar donde mis manos siempre pasarían desapercibidas porque debía cubrirme de los pies a la cabeza y, en lo que sería mi jardín, enterré a Yugi.

Todas las mañanas lo saludaba y besaba su lápida, al igual que en las noches me despedía y depositaba otro beso.

Un día, vi pasar frente a mi casa a varias personas, perecidas a los demonios y fantasmas que había expulsado de la escuela de Yugi y de la casona en la que había muerto. Me asusté y preparé mi _jahatama_ pero me di cuenta que sólo eran humanos y, entre ellos, estaba una persona parecida a Yugi, sólo que moreno.

—Buenas tardes— me dijo el joven— Me he perdido, estoy buscando al señor Atem Moto—

—Soy Atem Moto— respondí y él se abrazó a mí, dejándome sorprendido

—Es mejor que te prepares—dijo con tono de preocupación— están buscando venganza contra ti y tú verdadera familia por querer eliminarlos con mi sangre.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar y, al querer ver y preguntar sobre lo que dijo, había desaparecido, como si verdaderamente no existiera.

* * *

A los lectores, gracias por su tiempo y, como dije arriba, si no os ha gustado pueden abstenerse al derecho de dejar comentario (yo lo llamo derecho puesto que nos lo ponen y nosotros podemos decidir si dejar algo o no)

Sayonara~


End file.
